Conventional ice cream has existed for many years in many embodiments. Particulate ice cream is newer and not as ubiquitous in the marketplace. However, attempts to combine the two have been rare because the process of making conventional ice cream differs substantially from making particulate ice cream. Consequently, a method and apparatus for combining the two entities is desired.